deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Geng Memorial Laboratory computers
The Lee Geng Memorial Laboratory computers are a series of computers appearing in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found in the Lee Geng Memorial Lab in Tai Yong Medical, Hengsha. Jin Mao’s computer This computer is unlocked. 'back blast problem' FROM: Kong Baorui TO: Jin Mao Jin, I need your help on this one. The Penthouse just sent down an incomplete design schematic for a military-grade augmentation – something that could really give our side a leg up in Australia. Problem is, I can’t see how a soldier can activate it without getting killed by a backblast effect. Can you drop by my lab? Baorui Kong Baorui’s computer This computer has a security rating of 2. The login is lgeng and the password is gehong. 'Military Augmentation' FROM: Zhao Yun Ru TO: Kong Baorui I recognise that the design schematics you received are incomplete. Transmission was severed and there is absolutely 0 chance now that we will recover the missing data. I DON’T CARE. You have enough there to understand the basic theory: modified combat chassis; shaped micro-charges; explosive steel balls that detonate when propelled outward. Deconstruct it, get creative, and find a way to make it work. It is what I pay you to do! -Z Lin Peizhi’s computer This computer is unlocked. 'RE: Poor Integrity Results' FROM: Wong Shian TO: Lin Peizhi I understand your concern, but after reviewing the results myself, I believe your fears are overstated. Now I must insist that you do not pursue the issue further. The Madame is a very busy woman, and does not take kindly to these issues crossing her desk. Trust me. Wong Shian VP Testing Division Tai Yong Medical Corporation Lin Peizhi wrote: >Sir, I am concerned at the number of serious >material flaws showing up in ALL of our jointed >augmentations. Various Spectrum Analyses >Results (Takahashi Parabolic and Takahashi >Substructural) indicate to me that the integrity >of the connective nanotube clusters are being >compromised in some way. Most likely, by the >substitution of less expensive carbo-polymer >filaments in the morphic membranes. > >I really think we should insist that the materials >originally called for in the design specifications >be reintegrated into the production process. I >would be more than willing to show you the test >results myself, if you need convincing. > >Respectfully, >Lin P 'Mailbox Regulations' FROM: TYM Management TO: ALL TYM STAFF A reminder to all Tai Yong Medical employees: Strict adherence to the current limit of four (4) emails per-inbox is mandatory for all personnel. Failure to follow directives set by your department’s administrator can and will result in immediate disciplinary actions being taken against repeat offenders. Immediate archival of all communication is not just policy, it’s the law. Be neat, be tidy. Be safe. Lai Jingfrei’s computer This computer is unlocked. 'Faulty materials' FROM: Wang Qianfan TO: Lai Jingfrei Jingfrei, Re the production of arm and leg augmentations: I have cause for concern about the substitution of D-Polymers with petroleum-based thermo plastics. While the thermoplastic save money, there seems to be a persistent problem with degradation. We should meet about this ASAP. Qianfan Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers